


Our Quiet Place

by LanadelBeyoncePuncher



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Cuddling, First Crush, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, One-Shot, Rasmus doesn't know how to communicate but that's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanadelBeyoncePuncher/pseuds/LanadelBeyoncePuncher
Summary: Rasmus and Mads have never really needed words, just each other.





	Our Quiet Place

**Author's Note:**

> Hello welcome to my first attempt at a story with no dialogue ^^

Fnatic is a great team to work with and play for, in Rasmus’ opinion. You have the ceaselessly optimistic Martin and Jesse’s quirky jokes and the somewhat more serious but reliable Paul. Then you have Mads, the rock and backbone of the team’s nerves. Strong, but soft spoken and very kind to the rest of his teammates, he brings a lot of stability to their odd compilation. He’s also Rasmus’ favorite in more ways than one.

Maybe Mads plays favorites among the members of Fnatic, but he always makes sure to give Rasmus a little extra pressure in lane when they wind up in queue together. He’s more apt to tell the mid laner how well he’s progressing and praise him for his skillshot accuracy rather than Jesse’s lane control or objective push. It shouldn't be something that makes Rasmus smile everytime he hears Mads’ comforting words over his headset or across the room during soloq practice, but damn if it doesn't improve Rasmus’ spirits. He tries to give compliments back whenever he can, even if sometimes they come off lackluster and all Mads can do in response is smile and nod.

Rasmus doesn't know if what he feels for Mads is something more, like love, or just a misunderstood twist on the friendship they share, but the thought sits on his mind day after day. Fnatic grows closer with each other in leaps and bounds as their teamwork falls together like the pieces of a puzzle and soon Rasmus is falling into a completely different puzzle of adoration and romantic affection for the tall, blonde jungler. He spends more time lingering where Mads is and even goes to the gym with him now and then, despite lacking the massive muscles Mads has. Rasmus doesn't mind, after all, it gives him an excuse to spot for Mads.

Gym aside, there’s one more thing that Rasmus likes about Mads. It’s a secret between the two of them that they swore never to speak about in public. On nights when Rasmus is feeling particularly shitty or maybe just tired in general, he wanders down the hall and over to Mads’ room where he knocks four times and waits. Usually he’ll get a curt ‘come in’ or sometimes the door will just open for him and then the mid laner walks in and closes the door behind him so it's just him and Mads. If he’s not already there, Rasmus drags the blonde jungler to his bed and waits until he lays down before crawling in beside Mads and curling up against his side. It's not clear when Rasmus discovered that cuddling up to Mads as he rested a large palm across the mid laner’s shoulders would almost instantly clear away all the tension in his body, but it works.

Rasmus likes resting his head over Mads’ chest and listening to his steady heartbeat thumping away as he throws a lanky arm over the jungler’s waist. He’s so much warmer than Rasmus, especially when they're wrapped up together in blankets and the pillows from Rasmus’ bed. Neither of them have to speak or break the soft, comforting blanket of silence between them as Rasmus falls asleep to the rise and fall of Mads’ chest. If Mads has an issue with being cuddled like a teddy bear, he makes no indication and even stays in bed with Rasmus until the younger man decides it's time for them to get up for the day. Sometimes Rasmus wonders if he’s interrupting Mads’ daily routine with his odd hours of sleep, but the times they sleep together in their quiet haven of limbs and blankets start racking up in the hundreds and by then Rasmus is sure it's not just because Mads is indulging him.

Sometimes Mads comes to him first. Rasmus hears four knocks on his door and goes to answer it, only to be met with Mads carrying a pillow from his own bed and a wry smile on his face. He looks like he wants to say something to explain himself, but Rasmus isn't having it. Taking his hand, the mid laner gently pulls the blonde giant over to his bed and lets go for a moment to lay down on the mattress. He pats the empty space beside him and Mads nods before laying down beside Rasmus and curling up around the smaller man’s frame, pressing his forehead against the mid laner’s shoulder. It's the first time Rasmus has ever really been spooned by anyone in his life, but he finds it’s actually quite nice. Mads’ breathing is slow and steady against his back as his large arms rest loosely around Rasmus’ waist. The mid laner leans back against Mads and pulls the blankets up around them both while the quiet atmosphere of the room slowly lulls them off to sleep.

* * *

 Rasmus is pretty sure he should tell Mads that he has a crush on him. He doesn't really know how well it’ll go with the blond jungler, but the longer he keeps his feelings a secret, the more they begin to eat away at his insides. There’s only so many gentle hand touches between the two Rasmus can stomach before he feels his face explode with blush and his thoughts turn to Mads’ hands touching him elsewhere. It’s horribly embarrassing for the mid laner, since at that point he just avoids being close to the blonde all together. He hates himself for it. Mads shoots him concerned glances and Rasmus shrugs them off by turning away from him to talk to Martin about some kind of league play. Rasmus isn't actually interested, but he needs Martin to fill the silence until Mads quietly concedes defeat and slips away into the game house, leaving the mid laner alone with the enthusiastic AD Carry.

Martin is nice, but he is _too damn loud_ for Rasmus. He misses Mads’ quiet demeanor and the wordless gestures made by his hands and body as he gently patted the mid laner’s back and held him close for many, many nights. They don't need to talk, because Mads knows Rasmus’ body language like the back of his hand and likewise, Rasmus knows his too. Mads is the rock, the stability, and the love of Rasmus’ life who assures him everything is going to turn out alright. So why does he keep pushing Mads away? Maybe it's the stigma around being in a relationship with a teammate. Or maybe it's the fear of rejection that keeps Rasmus’ confession at bay. Whatever the reason, he just can't bring himself to ask Mads face to face if he’d ever like to be something more than friends.

After two weeks of sleeping alone, Paul pulls Rasmus aside one morning and asks what the hell is wrong with him. It seems like a joke, because all that’s been bothering Rasmus has been his restless heart, but Paul insists that he looks like someone just crushed his hopes and dreams against the rocks of despair. The mid laner gently touches his own face and discovers his expression has indeed become twisted into a miserable scowl somewhere between the time he got up for the day and now. Rasmus tells him it's no big deal. He just hasn't been sleeping well. Paul gives him a final once-over, clearly unconvinced, but he lets it drop. Rasmus goes about practicing League while trying to ignore the messages Mads keeps sending him privately between every game. It's official. Rasmus is actively avoiding his jungler altogether. He doesn't want to, but it’s the only way to keep Mads from finding out he actually likes him more than just a friend.

Rasmus goes to bed alone at night. He’s been going to bed by himself for more than two weeks now and it’s quite a sharp contrast compared to the time spent with Mads. The bed always feels too big, too empty, too cold; like a thief crept in through the window and stole away everything that made sleeping enjoyable. When Rasmus stretches his arm out, there’s nothing but motionless cloth under his fingertips. He spends most of his time wide awake, tossing and turning in a vain attempt to find a comfortable position before giving up and waiting for exhaustion to pull him into unconsciousness. Tonight is no different. Rasmus stumbles into his bedroom after staying up far later than he should while grinding League and falls face first onto the sheets. They’re surprisingly warm to the touch and Rasmus can't stop himself from curling up in the bedsheets with a contented sigh. He still misses the warmth of Mads pressed against his side and swears he can feel his hand gently rubbing along his back. Except, when Rasmus shifts, the phantom hand seems to follow his movement as it scratches the back of the mid laner’s head affectionately. Rasmus reaches behind him and his hand lands on something warm and solid to the touch, which prompts him to turn onto his back and face the mysterious figure.

He’s in the wrong room. Of _course_ the sheets had been warm. Rasmus had managed to stumble into Mads’ room while the blonde was in the bathroom and take up his mattress space without a second thought. He stares up at Mads who smiles sadly as he gently ruffles Rasmus’ hair and pats his cheek. It’s an innocent gesture. Rasmus knows that. He knows that and yet he’s leaning into Mads’ hand as his heart pounds against his chest. He needs to tell Mads how he feels. Rasmus can't let this awful tension between them continue or the mid laner is sure he’ll go crazy. So he reaches up to Mads’ face and gently pulls the jungler down for a soft kiss against the corner of his lips. It's barely there; just a brief touch of his lips against Mads’ but the contact makes Rasmus flush a bright red as his fingers curl against the jungler’s nightshirt. Rasmus doesn't say anything as he pulls back, but neither does Mads. They're suspended in silence, left staring at each other, but still holding on with Mads’ hand on Rasmus’ cheek and the mid laner’s arms looped behind the jungler’s neck.

Rasmus opens his mouth to say something, to explain his actions, but Mads pulls him into a tight hug before he can even utter a single syllable. Mads’ hands are pressed against his back as the tall jungler curls around the mid laner protectively, as though letting him go would mean Rasmus would be gone forever.

Oh.

All this time, Mads had felt the same. Every private message, every concerned stare, every attempt to talk to Rasmus had been a desperate plea for him to stay. Mads probably thought Rasmus shying away and ignoring him meant he was not interested. He couldn't have been more wrong. Mads slowly shifts his way onto the bed and lays down with Rasmus on his chest as he pulls the bedsheets over the two of them. A gesture so familiar, Rasmus often felt phantom brushes of fabric against his back in his sleep. But this wasn't his cold, lonely fantasy anymore. Mads was _here_ and they were together at last in their quiet place. 


End file.
